Mechanized Hunter
by SSGSS Sitaris
Summary: After being in a stasis pod for several thousands of years, an upgraded Mega Man finds himself in a world he doesn't recognize. That being said, he still wishes to protect humanity. Armed with new power, he goes to Beacon to learn more about being a defender in this new world, gaining new friends along the way. However, from the far distant past, an old enemy returns for vengeance.


**Authors' Note: This is going to be my first story, so I am sorry if I make any mistakes while writing this. I am always happy for feedback, any suggestions to improve upon anything is helpful. Thank you.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MEGA MAN, RWBY, THEIR CHARACTERS, OR THEIR MUSIC. MEGA MAN IS OWNED BY CAPCOM AND RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTERTEETH AND THE LATE MONTY OUM. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.

 _Dust Refinery_

It was a quiet night at one of the Schnee Dust refineries in Vale. The factory sat on a sea-side cliff, bright from all of the work lights. The complex itself was composed of three buildings. One six story tall building where the recently mined, raw dust crystals were refined for the market. South of that was a large warehouse for the finished products to be stored. West of the main building was the living quarters for the workers. It was the smallest of the three buildings.

Several employees exited the South side of the main building, pushing crates of dust to the warehouse. Unbeknownst to them but knownst to us on the north side, near the refinery's oil tanks, several drill-like objects impaled themselves into the earth. As soon as they landed, they all started to beep.

In the nearby woods, a small group of men and women hid among the trees, ready to strike. They all wore black pants, black boots, a black undershirt and hood, and a white over-vest. Their faces were hidden by monstrous masks' of white and red. Each had various weapons - swords and guns - and an animal trait on their body - be it claws, ears, antlers and so on. These were the White Fang.

One member - clearly the leader by his different form of attire - edged closer towards the complex to get a better view. He felt a buzz on his left leg, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. He presses the talk icon and puts it to his ear.

"How long till detonation?" he asks the other person on the scroll.

"20 seconds - you better be ready," the caller replied.

Canceling the call, the leader held his right hand up in a fist. The rest of the group nodded, readying themselves to run. For the next few seconds was a calm sound of nothing. Then it happened.

 ***BOOM***

The ground shook as the small explosives erupted, igniting the nearby oil tanks. The whole north side was ablaze, consumed by a large plume of yellow and white flames. All workers stopped dead in their tracks before they ran in panic. Everyone in the building filed outside to escape the danger.

While the commotion was happening, the commander brought down his hand, signaling everyone to go. All members ran, weaving between the trees as mere shadows. Soon they broke out into the open land, eating away at the distance between them and the warehouse.

They all stopped at the building. The head of the group looked at the large, open doors, revealing all of its contents. He smiled to himself.

"Looks like we made it, big time," he chuckled to himself, the others nodding and grinning. "Get all of the dust out. Our ride should be here in ten minutes."

They all made themselves busy, carrying out crate after crate of dust. Eventually, four security guards spotted them while on their way to investigate the explosion.

"HAULT! STEP AWAY FROM THE DUST!" one of them shouted. The leader simply looked at four of his subordinates and jerked his head toward the guards. The four brandished their weapons, running at the guards full speed.

One of the grunts opened fire with his machine gun, forcing the guards to take cover behind some of the dust crates. While the first member kept firing, another jumped over the crates in front of one of the guards. Before he could so much as react, the faunus started to repeatedly punch him in the face with his brass knuckles. In mere moments, the poor man lay unconscious, nose broken, blood pouring out.

When the first grunt ran out of ammunition, the remaining three wasted no time in fighting back. They each started firing their pistols at the criminals. They easily got out of the line of fire, one retaliating by pulling out his own pistol and firing back. One of his shots hit the middle guard's hands, causing him to drop his weapon in pain. This created a small opening for the third member, who sprinted across, hopped over the crate, and unsheathed his sword and cut the guard diagonally in one move. He then knocked the other guard over the head with the butt-end of his sword. The guard fell like a sack of bricks.

The firing ceased as the last guard realized he was outnumbered. The four assailants slowly surrounded him, his chance of escape cut off. He held his gun out, hands shaking, unable to decide what to do next.

"Now, what bright idea was it you had when you thought to take us down when you had no chance, human?" one of the grunts asked.

"Aww, don't blame him. It's just the nature of his kind to lash out in violence," another laughed without any humor.

"So, which one of us gets to end him?" the third inquired. "I'd like to finish our job without any more distractions."

The last of the four stepped up. "I'll do it," he said with a hint of glee. He pulled out his pistol, pointing it at the guard's head. The guard stood motionless, petrified in fear at what was about to come. He dropped his own weapon, accepting his fate. But it never came.

Right as the fourth was about to pull the trigger, a ball of yellow energy came out of nowhere and impacted on the gun, knocking it out of the grunt's hand.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, looking where the strange attack came from. Before he could find out, a blue fist slammed straight into his face, smashing his mask into pieces, sending him flying back a few meters. The unknown figure then jumped in between the other three grunts and the guard.

The figure looked to be around 16 to 17 years old with bright blue eyes. He wore a blue helmet that hid his hair, two earpieces where his ears were, and a light blue ridge arced on the top of his helmet. He looked like he was wearing light blue spandex, but it slightly gleamed, indicating it was metallic. Around his neck and on his shoulders were dark blue pieces of armor. The bottom part of his legs were covered in more blue armor with cyan kneecaps. On his back was a tick disc-like object that was colored black and blue with pulsating cyan circuitry. Most peculiar of all were the bulbous shaped pieces of metal (dark blue, of course) encased his forearms. This person is Rock Light. He's also known as Mega Man.

All eyes were on him as he stood there. He then looked behind him at the guard, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Go, get to safety," he told the guard. Said guard did not need to be told twice and took off, thankful he could get away from his death. The White Fang didn't bother going after the worthless human - this one was different.

"Hey kid," one of the grunts said, "don't you know you're not supposed to be out this night? I suggest you leave, or else."

"I could say the same thing about all of you," the blue bomber replied. "You're putting innocent lives in danger! And for what? A bunch of crystals you can buy at the store. What do you even need that much dust for anyway?!"

"Something you won't live long enough to see, kid," the sword-wielding faunus replied. The grunt jumped at the blue robot, bringing his sword down diagonally at his shoulder. As soon as it made contact, however, the sword bounced off with a metallic thud. The shocked grunt looked at his sword in confusion, then back to his enemy, who had no indication of injury. Mega Man sighed.

"I don't want to harm any living creature," he stated, "but if you're not going to stop, I guess I don't have much of a choice." He then moved into a fighting position.

The sword wielder grunted, charging at his opponent. He swung his sword with control at first, but as Mega Man kept dodging, his swings became more and more wild as he became more and more annoyed. On his downward stroke, Mega Man caught his sword arm with both hands, forcing him to drop his weapon. He proceeded to start spinning the grunt as the other two went to join the fight. He let go of his opponent at the right time, throwing him into one of the two incoming hostiles.

The remaining fighter, the one with brass knuckles, saw his opening and punched the left side of his face. That only turned Mega's head. He stood as still as a rock. With his right arm he moved the faunus's arm out of the way, and with his left he jabbed straight into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Mega Man proceeded to jab the grunt in the face several times before knocking down with a spin kick. He looked up at the remaining six White Fang members.

The commander frowned, looking at the person who took down four of his men without any trouble.

"Get him," he ordered. The other five grunts stopped what they were doing and immediately rushed into battle. Two started shooting at him, but the bullets made no dents in his armor, clothing, or skin for that matter. One tried to stab him, but he swerved out of the way and elbowed him in the face. The other two faced him at opposite ends. They both sliced horizontally, but missed as he jumped into the air, spinning once and brought a downward kick onto one of them. He turned to face the other grunt, blocking his next strike with his arm. At the same time he uppercutted him with his free hand, knocking him back a bit. He followed up with a roundhouse kick, sending him to the ground.

Mega Man stared at the two gun wielding grunts, who realised they stood no chance at damaging him. They slowly started to back away, still firing. Mega Man dashed to the nearest one, knocking his gun out of the way. Seeing no way out, he jabbed the blue bomber in the gut. But all that did was break his own hand, since the blue robot was made out of (surprise) metal. He fell to his knees, clutching his shattered hand. Mega Man grabbed him by his shirt and threw him at the remaining grunt, causing them both to crash into a crate of dust, knocking it over.

A red crystal rolled to the commander, his outward appearance calm. Inside, however, he was furious. The blue clad robot started to casually walk towards him.

"If I were you, I'd surrender," he told the commander. "You might be stronger than the others, but you won't last long against me -" He stopped mid sentence. It was sound of multiple vehicles, and they were growing louder. The White Fang Member grinned.

" _I_ don't need to fight you," he said. Looking up, Mega Man widened his eyes as he saw three Bullheads in the sky. From inside, several objects fell from the sky. When they landed, he could instantly tell they were Atlesian Knights, only they bore the insignia of the White Fang. The red glow of their visors burned against the dim light of the night. Their arms instantly morphed into either single edged blades or mini gatling guns.

" _They_ do," the commander finished with a smirk

At first, Mega Man's face was one of shock. They certainly were an intimidating crowd. But then he began to grin.

"You picked the wrong kind of enemy to fight me," he said. The armor casing on his left forearm moved up, replacing his hand. The inside had a yellow glow. "Now, I don't have to hold back."

The first wave of robots began their assault. Before they could reach him, however, many were taken down. Mega Man would aim, lock onto a target, and shoot the same energy-based projectile from before, then quickly move to the next target. By the time the first Knight was in striking distance, he had already destroyed seven robots. The Knight began to slash with both of its arms, but Mega Man jumped into the air. Looking up, the last thing the bot saw was the Mega Buster pointing down directly at its face. Then it fired and all was black. The last of the first wave tried to surround him, but that just made them easy targets. They were all busted in a matter of seconds.

The second wave moved in, the blade wielders sprinting while the gunners began to shoot at their target. Mega Man ran, avoiding the heavy fire while drawing the other Knights closer to him. His plan worked as the robots were made into a shield for him. The ones in the back ended up being blasted to bits by their own. The gunners stopped, waiting for their prey to appear before them. Meanwhile, Mega Man began to make quick work of the Knights, making sure to not stray into the gunners sight. Soon, however, there were too few robots to obscure the other Knights line of vision. They started to open fire yet again. Deciding to end the hailing bullets, he jumped up high into the air. Before he began his descent, he took aim and began to fire. The first went down. Then the second. Then the third, then he reached the ground and took aim at number four. Demolished. Number five. Blown to bits. Number six. Terminated. And last, number seven. Like the others, destroyed.

Mega Man stared at the last wave as it approached. Resolving that the fight must end quickly, he pointed his Mega Buster at the advancing line and began to charge it. Soon, he was surrounded by a thin, flashing blue aura. Then he fired. The energy shot was half his size, completely blue in color, and did not stop. It not only eradicated the first Knight, but all the others behind it. In one strike he killed a quarter of the wave, and began to charge a second time. His foes wasted no time in closing the gap between the two of them. He fired off his second shot with the same effect as before. The last half began to hack, cut, and shoot at Mega Man, but their efforts were in vain. He kept dodging, parrying and blasting until they were all destroyed.

One of the Knights' head's rolled to the commander, who stared at it with rage. He then kicked it out of his sight.

"Useless piece of junk!" he shouted. Mega Man just stared at the White Fang member.

"I'm giving you one last chance to turn yourself in peacefully," he stated, "If you don't, I'll have no choice but force you to cooperate."

"You think I'm gonna let a kid in blue tights to tell me what to do?!" the faunus sneered. From his back, he pulled a large cylindrical object. Clicking a button on the side, it began to morph, its length doubling and a handle shooting out beneath said button, revealing it to be a giant hammer.

( **Play music - Mega Man Boss theme** )

Grabbing the handle with both hands, the commander jumped toward Mega Man, swinging his hammer down. Mega Man jumped out of the way before it impacted. Landing, he was shocked to see that where he just stood was a small, but deep, crater. Seeing the thunderstruck look on Mega Man made the commander grinned like a madman.

 _"Man! I'm still not used to a human being that strong! Or faunus in this case..."_ was his thought.

He dashed toward the blue robot, swinging his weapon with a primal sense of glee. Mega Man had no choice but to dodge each powerful and fast swing. After the commander seemingly over swung, the blue bomber saw his chance. He rushed forward, right arm cocked back, ready to-

 _ **WHAM!**_

He felt the hammer-head hit his right side, the sheer mass and force of the impact sent him flying. The commander had intentionally "over swung" to lure Mega Man closer, then used his strength to quickly swing back to the right. Mega Man hit the ground with a loud _thud!_ Slightly dazed, he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by the hammerhead and the strength of its wielder.

"Now, what was it you said about not lasting long against you?" he asked sarcastically. Mega Man put his hands on the hammerhead, appearing to push it off to no avail. "I thought so," the commander chuckled. But Mega Man wasn't trying to push it off. Yet. Instead, he was downloading all the information he could about the weapon by touching it: its size, mass, structure, etc. When he had the information he needed, in one push, he shoved the hammerhead off easily, putting its wielder off-balance. Mega Man back-flipped back onto his feet, reaching for the disc-like object.

"Alright, let's see if this works," he muttered to himself. Pulling it into sight, he squeezed the surface, sending the data he had just collected. The next second, it started to pulsate rapidly. Then it started to transform. First, it slightly shrunk in size. Then it elongated into a cylinder, a long handle shooting out of it's side. The commander was shocked. It had turned into a perfect copy of his own weapon, though it still kept the blue and black color scheme. Grasping the handle, Mega Man took an experimental swing with it. Satisfied, he looked back at his opponent.

"Alright, you won round one, but let's see if you can win round two," he smirked. The commander clenched his teeth. This guy was _really_ starting to piss him off. He rushed at him, swinging his hammer diagonally. Matching the angle, Mega Man countered his attack, both hammers clanking off each other. They both kept swinging, blocking, and dodging each others attack. Eventually, The blue robot saw his opportunity and swung up, hitting the faunus straight in the chest, knocking him back. Hitting the hard ground, the commander accidentally dropped his hammer. He clawed the ground desperately for his weapon. Seeing it, he scrambled after it. Just as he was about to grab the handle, a blue boot stepped down on it. Looking up, he saw Mega Man, his blue hammer in both hands. He raised it above his head. The commander merely bows his head.

 _"Well, I guess this is_ it," he thought dejectedly.

 _ **WHAM!**_

The faunus looked to the side, the blue hammerhead stuck into the ground. Mega Man pulled the commander up by his coat to eye level.

"I know you would have," Mega Man said, then continued. "But I wouldn't, and I never will."

Before the commander said anything, the robot head-butted him, rendering him unconscious. Letting go of the criminal, he looked up to the main building, the fire now dead. Content his work was done, he picked up his weapon and had it morph back into a disc, replacing it on his back. The authorities can handle the rest, he thought as the sound of sirens began to manifest. He pressed a few buttons on his arm. Then, in a blue flash, he was gone.

 **Authors' Note: That concludes the trailer for Mega Man! I hope you've enjoyed the first part of my story. Again, sorry if I wrote something that didn't make sense or was lackluster. See ya!**


End file.
